Parental Advisory
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: A series of one shots/drables about the 10th Generation Mafia, and their children. Warnings :: 20YL! Het!Prairings OCs
1. Box Weapons Are Not Toys

**Parental Advisory**

_**Box Weapons Are Not Toys**_

It was a bright an sunny day at the Vongola mansion. The birds were singing, everyone was working, fights between the Vongola Guardians were few, and the children were playing happily in one of the many gardens. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of the Vongola mafia family, breathed a sigh of relief as he finished his paperwork for the day. It was just after lunch time, and with nothing more pressing to do that meant he could spend time with his children, five year old Amami Sawada, and three year old Giotto Sawada.

Leaving his office Tsuna froze for a moment at the sound of an explosion from outside before he turned around and walked back to his phone quickly. He wanted to bolt for the place where the sound had come from, he had his gloves, and pills, and he hardly took off his ring any more, but knew better by now. Years, and years of being a mafia boss taught him that running head first into an explosion was a _bad idea_. The security staff must have been expecting his call because the phone was answered right away, and they informed Tsuna of where the explosion had come fun.

It was the garden that the children were playing in.

With a curt thanks Tsuna hung up the phone and bolted from his room. What if someone was attacking? Were the kids alright? Were they still there? How did someone even get in? Shouldn't there be people watching them? They weren't hurt were they?

Being a father was certainly nerve wrecking for Tsuna. Perhaps more so then being a mafia boss was.

Skidding to a stop at the proper door, he really had no idea how he got there so fast, Tsuna threw the door open vaguely aware of his family also there looking worried and crossed the porch to get to the garden only to see...

Uri attacking Mukurou? Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Gao!" "Pappa!" Tsuna blinked again as he saw Natsu and Amami bound up to him for attention. Natsu leapt up onto his shoulder, and Amami attached her self to him with a hug.

"What the hell?" Gokudera exclaimed, Tsuna was glad he wasn't the only one confused, before striding over to his own box weapon to get the cat to stop attacking the owl. Yamamoto laughed with relief. They had really expected the worse while on the way.

"Ami, where's your brother?" Tsuna asked slowly.

"Over there." The girl replied pointing over to the Yamamoto siblings, sure enough there was little Giotto, and three year old Fai, playing with Kojirou with five year old Emiko, while ten year old Kenji eyed the commotion with Uri and Mukurou suspiciously. Near by was five year old Daichi and Ryohei's Kangaryuu were also playing. Thankfully Lambo's Gyuudon was nowhere to be seen.

Tsuna nodded slowly still trying to figure out what was going on exactly. "So the explosion..." He said.

Looking over to Gokudera he saw his five year old son Alex laughing as the silver haired storm was attacked by his box weapon, meanwhile ten year old Kiriko hugged onto Mukurou, affectionately nicknamed Mukufu by the kids, as she watched the storm cat with interest.

"Well Mukufu, and Roll-chan got into a fight. See Roll-chan was playin with Kiri-chan 'n Masaru, 'n so Mukufu got jealous and started attacking Roll-chan, 'n Uri just doesn't like Mukufu in general and had been wanting to fight all day so she decided to join, 'n then there was the boom, and Roll-chan got knocked out so it just left Uri 'n Mukufu." The girl explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking over to ten year old Masaru who was sitting next to Roll looking worried he certainly saw that Hibari's Roll was swirly eyed.

"I see, and why is everyone out?" Tsuna asked his daughter.

"Because we were bored and wanted to play! Isn't that right Nat-chan?" The girl chirped looking up at the sky lion on Tsuna shoulder for her last question.

"Gao!" Tsuna blinked as Natsu seemed to agree with his daughter, "But how...?" He asked. How did the kids find their box weapons? More importantly how did they open the box weapons? So far the only one who had showed signs of being able to use their flame was Kiriko...

Amami blinked up at him, "Daddy and the others left them on the table before they went to work. Kiri-chan showed us how to open them because her daddy showed her how before."

Tsuna sighed. At least they hadn't been in any danger. He was sure the box animals would have acted to protect the kids if anyone had attacked them... Now came the problem. Tsuna was very proud of his five year old daughter for finding her resolution to light her flame, but he couldn't just left to go opening Natsu's box when ever she was bored!

Getting Amami to release him Tsuna knelt down to be on the same level as his daughter. Natsu moved form his shoulder to the top of her head, quite a cute, and comical sight. Tsuna struggled to keep a straight face and an even voice as he spoke.

"Ami-chan, Natsu's not a toy. I'm glad that you learned how to let him out on your own, but you can't do it unless there's trouble." He said seriously.

Amami looked up at him with her instant kill big watery blue eyes, "I know, Natsu is daddy's special pet..." She said making Tsuna sweat drop. That wasn't exactly right, but close enough for a five year old. "But really daddy you could let him out more often to play! I'll take care of him if you do, because it's gotta be really, really lonely in that box he lives in..." She said so bluntly that Tsuna nearly fell over.

And so play days with the box weapons were arranged regularly due to many, many instant kill stares from their kids. Their wives didn't help at all either. When this was brought up to Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin they agreed with each other that it would defiantly keep he kids safer in any of those just incase situations.

* * *

**A/N :: **_So here's the first installment in my new next gen series. Due to the fact that I've hit a total and utter road block with the other two they're either on hiatus. How ever chapters for this one have come to me much more easily then **Our Family **or the varia series has. This is pretty much just a series of one shots. Hopefully I'll be doing Varia, Vongola, and Dino. If you have any cannon suggestions feel free to suggest away! Just please make sure they're alive after the future arc, and I may or may not do that Arcobaleno. I'm not familiar with writing for them yet..._

_ The chapters/one shots don't always have something to do with the previous chapter/shot, and t__hey're not all nessicarrily in order time line wise, but the ages of the children will always be mentioned in the story somewhere.__ Yes I have a few spific pairings in this, and yes they're all straight couples. I won't mention them here, because they'll all be revealed eventually. Please don't complain to me about not liking straight pairings, I'm not a good Yaoi writer. _

_Also this is set **at least** twenty years into the future from the series. So Tsuna will always be at least thirty something. I doubt I'll ever give the exact ages of Tsuna and friends, but like I mentioned earlier I'll always mention the child's age. __So anyways I hope you all enjoyed this, and look forwards to more to come!_

_Finally I apologize if I ever seem to write out of character for someone. Seeing as I write best for Tsuna and the girls Haru, Kyoko, and maybe even CHrome it's hard for me to nail some of the personalities for the guys. If they seem ooc please just let me know, and I'll try to fix it as best as I can._

_Please review, and read on, with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. Boys Are Icky!

**Parental Advisory**

_**Boys Are Icky**_

At every point in a little girl's life they decide that boys are icky. Tsuna knew this, Yamamoto knew this, Gokudera, and Ryohei. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and I-pin went through this. Mukuro how ever did no know, or expirance this. As a child he never had to deal with it him self because, well we all know how his childhood went. Then by the time he met MM and Chrome they were way past the point in their lives when they thought boys were icky. It wasn't until Kiriko reached that point in her life her self did Mukuro realize that all little girls went through this thought process.

Six year old Kiriko returned home after school one day. Walking into the living room she dropped her bag on the floor next to her favorite chair, and looked at both of her parents. They looked back at her with amusement, and confusion. Mukuro with more amusement, and Chrome with more confusion.

"Boys," She started totally serious. "Are really, really gross."

Chrome and Mukuro blinked, taking a moment to process this declaration form their daughter, who had never really minded boys before. After a moment Chrome smiled knowingly, and Mukuro rose a brow. "Oh?" The man asked.

Kiriko nodded firmly, "They are. They're gross, and icky, and have cooties. Everyone knows that papa." She said rolling her eyes at him.

Chrome pursed her lips trying to not laugh at this declaration as she wondered when here daughter suddenly got it from.

"Even me?" Mukuro asked obviously amused by this.

Kiriko blinked, her head tilting to one side like Chrome often did when she was confused by something. "Papa's a boy?" She asked honestly confused.

Chrome's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected this. Mukuro opened his moth to reply and she cut in. "Papa, is a papa. He doesn't count." She assured hurriedly.

Kiriko blinked and nodded in understanding, "Good." She said before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen for a snack.

Mukuro looked over to Chrome with raised brows, "I don't count?" He asked obviously amused.

The woman sighed, "Mukuro-sama, unless you want her avoiding you like the plauge for the next two or so years just go with it." She suggested.

"Hmm, and interesting idea..." He said before placing a book mark and getting up. The italian male wandered into the kitchen after his daughter.

Chrome sighed heavily and waited. Three... Two... One. Kiriko squealed and ran out of the kitchen scrambling up onto the couch next to her mother, and as far away from her father, who was leaning in the door way smirking, as she could get.

Kiriko grabbed her mother's arm with wide teary amethyst purple eyes, "Mamma! Papa said you lied to me! He said he's even worse then a boy, because he's a grown up boy, and they're even ickier then little boys! Is it true? Please tell me it's not true!"

The purple haired woman allowed one quick glare at Mukuro before she worked on soothing her daughter. For nearly a month little Kiriko watched her father suspiciously, or avoided him all together. It didn't help that Mukuro was encouraging the behavior. Chrome was glad when that was over, because then she could leave them home alone together.

Though for the next two years Mukuro continued to tease their daughter about boys, and boy cooties.

* * *

**A/N :: **_This is short, but I enjoyed writing it. I always find it fun to try to figure out what kind of father Mukuro would be. I'm not sure why but I do. If anyone can find the joke behind Kiriko's name kudos, and cyber brownies to you. Anyways I don't have much more to say, but I hope you all enjoyed this._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	3. Look A Like :: The Clouds

**Parental Advisory**

_** Look-A-Likes **_

_**[ The Cloud ]**_

More then anyone Masaru looked like his father. He was tall, and slim though he had a fighter's build. He had his father's face, and steel blue-grey eye color. The only difference in his appearance is that his hair color is a dark brown, not black, and his skin is tanner then his father's has ever been. He couldn't even really claim his own hair style for most of his life because his mother though it was adorable how much they looked alike and insisted on Masaru having the same hair cut...

Most boys, little kids, and teens, would kill to look like Masaru's father. Masaru him self hated it. He complained about it to his mother all the time, and by age thirteen he'd had enough. It was irritating for him to have people be afraid of him because he looked like his dad.

If people were going to fear him, Masaru wanted them the fear _him _not his father.

So with some help from his friends among the Vongola kids, who were ever sympathetic to his identity problem, thirteen year old Masaru decided to take action. What did he do you ask?

Why he went blonde.

Not bleach blonde, or platinum blonde mind you, but more of a dark golden blonde, kinda like Dino. Hibari was not happy. Doubly so since his son was always grinning stupidly because of his new hair color.

Masaru soon found the error of his ways when his father was more irritable then normal for the next few months. Particularly towards him. It wasn't even all that hard to figure out a couple months into this new hair color, which was longer then any of the other guardians thought Hibari would last, Kyouya cornered his son glaring.

"U-Uhm, hello?" Masaru said slowly.

"You will fix your hair." Hibari dead panned.

Masaru blinked and tugged at his blonde locks. "But I like it like this..." He mused.

"You will fix your hair." The elder Hibari repeated in a tone the said "Do it or I will kill you wether your my son or not."

Masaru laughed sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, gotcha." He replied meekly.

His father nodded and walked off pleased with him self. Staying where he was Masaru sighed and tugged his blonde locks into his face again, looking at them longingly. He really did like being a blonde...

Three days later Masaru walked into the house as a red head.

He nearly lost his life as a result... Apparently being a red head is worse then being a blonde.

Thankfully for Masaru the dye was only temporary, and faded out in a couple of months.

* * *

**A/N ::** _Short but sweet. I had fun writing this up I really did. Masaru-kun is quite the little rebel, and apparently Hibari doesn't approve of his son being a red head..._

_Anyways, I realized that in my first chapter I may have said something that was a bit confusion in my authors note about revealing couples, and their children. What I was trying to say is that I won't be releasing a list of the couples, and their kids in an authors note. Obviously couples, and their kids will be mentioned in each story. Like in the previous one Kiriko is obviously the child of Mukuro and Chrome, who are a couple. Here Masaru is obviously the child of Hibari. If this still doesn't make any sense to you I'm sorry._

_So I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you everyone who reviewed, your words of encouragement make me much more eager to write and post. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	4. Father Like Son

**Parental Advisory**

_**Father Like Son**_

To anyone who knew him it there was no doubt that Alexander Gokudera, more commonly known as Alex, was a lot like his father. For starters Alex got his father's body type, fighter slim. Second he got his father's face, round with youth though it would defiantly sharpen with age, though Alex is almost always smiling, and eye color. The main difference being that he had his mother's brown hair, and unfortunately he seemed to have her height as well. Alex also didn't keep his hair cut in the "octopus style" that Hayato used to when he was younger. Rather he kept it cut a little shorter then liked Hibari his in middle school.

Though Alex not only resembled his father in looks, but personality as well. This showed often, and double when the father and son pair were together. It was both amusing, and exasperating for Haru.

It was adorable seeing her two boys working in a library together on god only knows what. It was exasperating trying to get them out of the library for dinner with everyone else.

"But mom I'm almost done!" Alex would whine looking up at the woman with his best instant kill eyes.

"I'll be there when I'm done." Hayato would respond absently not even looking up from what ever he was doing.

Haru broke them of that habit by making sure they didn't eat for the rest of the night if they missed dinner.

Watching Hayato and Alex start to give off sparkles when they were praised was always amusing. Watching Tsuna and Amami deal with the sparkling males was even more amusing.

"Ami, Ami! Look at this! Come on take a look!" Alex would exclaim running up to the young sky.

"Juudaime, I just finished this would you mind taking a look?"

Both brunette skies would blink and take, or look at what ever it was. More often then not Ami would grin excitedly at Alex and say, "That's so cool! Can we play with it?" or "Wooooowww! Alex is so smart!" Tsuna would smile at his storm guardian and praise him, often with a head pat as well. A joke with in the family for those two.

It was always, _always_ exasperating for Haru when Alex came home covered in bruises from a fight he had gotten into. Hayato wasn't much help with that either.

"He's a little boy, just let him deal with it." Her husband would said to her before turning to their son. "Who started it?"

"They said something funny about Ami... Besides, they look worse." The boy would reply stubbornly.

Hayato would nod his approval and pat the boy's head, "Then it was well fought."

Haru would throw her hands up in exasperation, shove the medical supplied at her husband, and demand he take care of his son since obviously her opinion didn't matter.

Both Alex and Hayato were stubborn, prideful, and liked to argue. From time to time Haru had to sent Alex to his room, or she would walk out on Hayato after an argument and spend some time with her girl friends. Usually she wouldn't come back, or let her son out of his room, until the other would admit that they were wrong.

After one such argument with Hayato Haru was out eating cake with Kyoko when she got a call on her phone.

"Mom, please come back! Dad's all grumpy, and he's fighting with Uri again, and Yamamoto came over but he's not helping at all. Juudaime is busy so I can't call him, it's hopeless! Dad's sorry, he really is!" Alex babbled on the other end.

Haru couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be home soon enough." She replied. "Just don't tell your father that."

Haru always found it funny when they would wear matching faces when ever Uri showed preference to her over the two of them. It also reassured her, because a box weapon is a reflection of it's master.

No matter what had happened during the day though it was nice that they both had a tendency to wander back to her, kind of like cats. _Actually_, Haru would muse one day as both Hayato and Alex used her as a pillow, Hayato claiming her lap, and Alex using her arm, as they sleep and read respectively, _they were almost exactly like cats. _

All she had to do was feed them, give them attention when they wanted it, and sometimes when they didn't, and she disciplined their mistakes when they made them. Haru was totally alright with that.

* * *

**A/N ::** _And another chapter is up. This one comes form Haru's POV, and was intresting for me to write, to say the least. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. It really makes me happy to see you guys telling me what you think. It really does make me want to update faster, and if you couldn't tell I'm trying to post a new one every day, so keep 'em coming! That's all I have to say for now. Look forwards to the next chapter guys!_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	5. Christmas

**Parental Advisory**

**A Silent Message**

"Nee-chan, come on they're waiting." Ieyatsu Sawada said leaning in the door way. He was twenty three years old. Tall and handsome though he looked very much like their father, only with their mother's light brown hair. He was dressed in a suit with a shirt the same color orange as they sky flame he possessed.

Amami Sawada slid off her Vongola sky ring placing it on a chain before she looped it over a tree branch. She sighed and turned away from the Christmas tree in the family room she was in.. At twenty five she had inherited the position of Vongola family boss, only the second female to run the family in eleven generations of bosses. She was small framed, and pretty with her mother's eyes and the same dark brown hair.

"I'm coming Gio, I'm coming." She replied with a sigh. She brushed off her sleek black dress, making sure there was nothing on it. Coming up behind his sister Ieyatsu reached past her and added his own sky ring to the tree with a smile. Amami smiled back at her brother before they left the family room, and went back to the party.

_None of them are sure exactly when it started. They can't remember where they got the idea, or if they had seen it done their entire lives, but every Christmas weather they were together or not their rings came off their fingers, and went onto a Christmas tree._

In Japan thirty year old Kiriko Dokuro scowled at Masaru Hibari who smiled as he offered her his hand. Though both were Vongola guardians neither wore their mist or cloud ring on their finger, instead they hung on the tree in the room of the small party that was being held.

"You knight is here to save you from boredom my lady." Masaru teased.

Turning her head away Kiri's mouth curled upwards a little, "Knight? What would I want with one of those?" She shot back.

Masaru's teasing smile changed into something very different. "After this dance you can call me whatever you'd like." He offered.

Looking at the red head side long Kiriko regarded him mischievously, "Very well then." She said placing her hand into his, and standing up.

_Once they had taken the positions that their parents previously held things had gotten busier. Christmas, a holiday once spent together on that evening and fallowing day, was now spent with them separated into pairs. It was spent holding parties to make connections, keep tabs on the other families, and secure the Vongola Family's position at the top. _

Over in America rain, storm, sun and lightening Vongola rings all hung on a tree, with a rain class ring.

The guests at that party watched as the twenty five year old storm guardian Alex Gokudera was saved from Emiko Yamamoto, the rain guardian, by the twenty six year old sun guardian Daichi Sasagawa.

"You guys!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Alex I'm gonna kill you!" The struggling young woman exclaimed as she was held back by Daichi.

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything!" Alex snapped back standing a safe distance away from the flailing guardian.

"It doesn't matter, you were gonna kiss her!" Emi exclaimed looking ready to tear the now sheepish young man to pieces.

Alex shifted and scratched his chin. "Jeeze Emi…" He muttered.

Twenty three year old Fai, and thirty year old Kenji attempted to distract the guests as this happened.

"N-Nothing to see here." Kenji said sheepishly to some of the older guests. "Though I'm sure there are some things in the other room that would suit your tastes better. We imported this great wine…" He continued as he worked on ushering the adults out.

"Hey did you see all the snow out there?" Fai said trying to redirect the attention of the younger guests. His hands curling into fists Fai grinned chidlshly to the guys, "Great for a snow ball fight, I bet I'd kick all your butts." He said raising protests from the other young man, and giggles form the girls at his childish behavior.

_Their rings hanging on a tree was a symbol, a secret code known only to these guardians, and their parents. It was a message that no matter where they were or what they were doing they weren't alone. Their family was always with them, even if they were scattered all over the world._

_

* * *

_- **OMAKE **-

Christmas Day Tsunayoshi woke up earlier than usual for reasons unknown to him. Though he was no longer the Vongola boss he still resided in the mansion at the request of his children, just like most of the other guardians.

Quietly slipping out of bed Tsuna dressed and left the room, careful not to wake his wife Kyoko. Going down the halls Tsuna found his feet taking him to the family room that was most used by the guardians. This was the first Christmas in a long time where he did not have his children with him. It was... strange to say the least. Tsuna can remember when they would all gather in this particular family room, and try to stay up all night to see Santa bring them their presents. In the end they always ended up falling asleep in a bunch, only to be woken when Tsuna and the others came in.

The brunette smiled softly as he remembered this. Times like those made him wish his children, and the others, weren't grown adults, but still small, adorable little children. Reaching for the door Tsuna took the handle and gently pushed it open, only to stop in the doorway and blink in surprise.

The small tree that was sitting on the coffee table in the center of the seating arrangement was no longer decorated how it had been the previous night. Instead it was bare but for the rings that each of children wore, Vongola, and normal rings alike. More surprising were the people that were sleeping in the room. They were none other than the new core of the Vongola family, the children of Tsuna and his friends.

On one couch Amami was sound asleep using Kenji's chest as a pillow, and on her other side Ieyatsu had his head resting on his sister's lap. Alex and Emiko took up a couch of their own. Emiko resting her head on Alex, who had an arm wrapped around her. Sprawled out on the floor between the two couches was Daichi, who had Fai curled up right next to him like brothers often did. On a love seat a little further away from everyone Kiriko slept sitting up with her legs curled around her as she used the sleeping Masaru as her pillow.

Tsuna would have laughed if they weren't sleeping. All the children, no, all the guardians were still dressed in their party clothes. How they all were able to return home in time for Christmas Day was beyond him.

Smiling he gently closed the door behind him, and walked over to the ring decorated tree. Slipping off his own sky ring he placed it onto the tree before going over to his two children, and giving them each a kiss on the head.

"Merry… Christmas… Papa…" Amami mumbled in her sleep.

Tsuna smiled at his daughter, "Merry Christmas." He whispered back before he picked up a book and settled himself into a free chair to wait for everyone to wake up.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Alright guys! there's the Christmas chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get out another chapter, I was hit by a small case of writers block. Anyways if you couldn't tell this sotry takes place after Tsuna and company step down as guardians. There are a few pairings with in the kids if you look. I also changed the name of Tsuna's son for those who didn't notice. I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was nice for me to write._

_I will finally give up and make you all a table since so many people are asking for one. It'll be on my profile page. I'm also going to work on getting some character art for you guys to actually see since I know my descriptions so far may have been lacking._

_Thank you everyone who reviewed, as well as those people who alerted, and favorited. It really means a lot to me guys! __Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	6. Big Brother

**Parental Advisory**

_**Big Brother**_

Until Kenji was five years old he was an only child, but one day his mom and dad came home form the doctor. When he asked them if his mom was ok his dad smiled at him as asked, "Say Kenji how would you feel about a little brother or sister?"

Keji blinked up at him before looking down and replying, "It's be fine... I guess."

His dad's hand came to rest on his head and ruffle his hair, "Atta boy."

Kenji didn't really want a younger sibling. It sounded like a lot of work, and he was certain he parents would pay more attention to it. How ever Kenji was also smart enough to know that he really couldn't stop it from coming.

While his mom and dad were at the hospital Kenji stayed with the Sasagawa family, who were just like extended family to Kenji. the boy even referred them Royhei and Hana and Uncle and Aunt. They had a baby too, one year old Daichi, who Kenji really didn't mind. He was cute, and Hana let him play with the baby as long as he was careful.

At some point during his stay Ryohei decided to impress onto five year old Kenji the importance, and responsibility of being a big brother. Kenji tried to take his self proclaimed uncle seriously, it wasn't too hard because there was an alarming lack of the word extreme being used.

Though as Ryohei gave him this talk Kenji sighed, he was right in thinking being a big brother would be hard work...

After a week or so in the Sasagawa house Kenji's father picked him up, and the five year old came home. Seeing his baby sister he admitted she was cute, but as the days wore into weeks, and then months he found her kind of annoying with her seemingly constant crying. It was very safe to say that Kenji and Baby Emiko didn't get along very well...

Emiko didn't actually win over to brother until she started walking, and talking. She would often get up and chase after him, only to fall flat on her face, and start crying, making Kenji freeze. Most of the time he could escape and make it seem like she was just chasing after nothing, but some times his parents would be in the room and they would watch him to see if Kenji would help her. Of course being the kind of kid who wanted to please his parents he would, though most of the time he did so with a grimace.

One particular time Kenji was outside with his mother and Emiko. Seven year old Kenji was leaving the yard to play with his friends when his sister started toddling after him, and of course she fell flat on her face into the grassy ground. Kenji froze when he heard her sniffles over his friends calling him. Even worse? He could _feel_ his father watching him to see what he would do.

Sighing he set his ball down, turned around and went over to his sister. He set her onto her feet, patted her head and started to walk away only to have her fall on top of him. This time Kenji landed flat on his face, he could feel his face heat up as he saw his friends stare at him, and some tried to hold back laughter.

"Nichi." Emiko said proudly giggling and she sat on top of his back. It was her first word...

"W-We can come back later Kenji." One of the boys offered.

Kenji twisted his head to look at his gleeful toddler sister that kept repeating "Nichi", who was still seated on his back and made no signs of moving any time soon, then at his ball that was right in front of his face. "No, its fine. Don't worry..." He mumbled just loud enough of them to hear.

By the time Emiko was three Kenji started getting protective of her, mostly because she was still a klutz. No matter how much older they got Emiko was always a klutz, and a cryer.

Once Emiko was old enough to know that a protective older brother was embarrassing she started acting like it. Begging him not to glare at every guy that just talked to her, telling him that he really didn't have to beat up guys that made her cry, because she could do it her self, and if he scared off one more potential boyfriend by projecting his murderous aura she would smack him. Of course he only half listened, and their father only laughed.

By the time he was twenty Kenji was an accomplished swordsman, and decent hit man, having learned form his father. At fifteen Emiko was getting closer and closer to the the darkness of the mafia with the others. He watched as she picked up learning thrown weapons, joking around about how she's be the family's personal ninja.

Kenji would plaster a smile on his face and pat her head as he would say, "Maybe you shouldn't watch so much Naruto before bed."

To which she would make a face and exclaim, "Mou Nii-chan! That's not funny!"

He can remember the horrified look on Amami's face when she was told if she could choose between him and Emi for her rain guardian they would have to battle for it when he was twenty four, and Emiko was nineteen. He can remember his sister's pleading face when as she silently begged him to let her be the one to protect their friend. Every time he sees the Vongola Rain Ring on her finger he can't believe how easily he gave into that look.

He was thirty when he first threatened, or rather promised, Alex that if the young man hurt his sister, Kenji would hurt him. At thirty three he fallowed through, only to be scolded later by his sister who claimed that he wasn't worth it. Smiling he would pat her on the head and reply.

"It's always worth it."

Now at forty Kenji sat in his sister's dressing room as she fussed over her appearance with Amami and some of the other Vongola women. Technically he was supposed to over with the groom and other guys, including his father, but he didn't mind too much being over here. He didn't even remember the excuse he had made to get into the room.

Not really paying attention to anything Kenji watched his sister, clad in her white wedding gown. He remembered his thoughts about being a big brother when he was seven. How it sounded like a lot of work, and that he didn't particularly want a little sister.

"nji, Kenji! Nii-chan!" Kenji started a little when fingers snapped in front of his face. He leaned back a little as his sister's face came into focus. "Stop staring, it's creepy." Emiko huffed.

Kenji blinked once, twice, then she looked sheepish. "Sorry Emi, you're just so pretty." He said getting another huff.

"Why don't you go hang out with dad?" She asked tartly.

Kenji pouted, "You mean you don't want your Nii-chan here any more?" He teased. "If I leave I might remake that promise-" The man ducked with a grin as Emi's hand flew over his head. "It'd just be a reminder!" He said innocently.

"Fine! Stay here, see if I care!" Emiko huffed before stalking to the other side of the room muttering to her self about him.

"You're awful." Kenji blinked up at Kiriko who was smirking at him.

"Mmhm, I suppose I am." He mused.

"What will you do when you have nieces and nephews?" She teased.

"Eh? I dun want 'em. Too much work." Kenji replied.

Kiriko laughed, "Isn't that what you said about younger siblings?" She asked.

Kenji smiled at her, "Exactly."

**

* * *

A/N :: **_I'm actually not too sure what I think about this one. I've had it for awhile but didn't particularly like it, though I couldn't figure out what to change... Anyways there's the Yamamoto siblings for everyone. Let me know if you enjoyed it, because I may end up replacing it with something else... __Thank you everyone who reviewed, as well as those people who alerted, and favorited. It really means a lot to me. Anyways I really don't have much to say about this chapter. XD _

_Oh, on another note I'm going to be going back and editing some things in previous chapters. Nothing too big, just some mistakes I noticed. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


End file.
